To discharge the energy generated in wind turbines, as well as for other operational purposes, such as control, monitoring, and the like, cables and lines, which run through the tower into the power house, must be reliably fastened by supporting structures in the tower, in particular on the tower segments. As related prior art, document DE 10 2012 019 493 A1 discloses a device of this type. In this known device, the supporting structure has the form of a circular disk, in which round receiving spaces for round retaining bodies are provided along the circumference. For the purpose of formation of a kind of star shape, slit openings extending outwards from the installation spaces are provided. The width of these slit openings is less than the width of the installation spaces. To facilitate installation of the retaining bodies in this type of design, the disk is made up of two identical plates that can be screwed together.